


A Show of Battle Scars

by MarbleAide



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: (I think?), Bruises, Hanging Out, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast likes to show off their injuries around the dinner table. Some, however, are more inappropriate then others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Show of Battle Scars

It was only during such a film that you could bond over the injuries you required while trying to beat each other up. It was also only with such a cast that showing these battle wounds off during a dinner out was appropriate. And, even then, it totally wasn’t. Yet, no one else in the restaurant was brave enough to speak up and say anything, as no one had really complained as of yet. Because, really, who would complain about Robert Downey Jr. showing off a little skin in public?

“You nailed me, bro.” Robert put in, pulling his shirt back up over his shoulder to cover the very nice looking blue and yellow mark that spread from his shoulder to creep down his arm. “I mean, damn! That was a solid swing with that staff!”

Tom only laughed, putting down the beer he had in hand. “Hey, you were the one who told me to come at you with everything I had. No holding back and all that!”

“Oh, come on! You’re thirty! I’m pushing fifty!” Even with the little quirk of annoyance, Robert was still smiling. 

Tom just shook his head. “If it makes you feel any better, Chris gave me a beautiful little gem on my hip two days ago.” He rose from his seat to pull his shirt free of his pants to pull and lift the two articles of clothing until a pale hip was revealed, almost totally covered in a nasty looking black and blue bruise. “It’s still sore, too. The woman who helps me into my costume yesterday thought she had done something terrible when she bumped into it.” He looked over to Chris Hemsworth, giving him a little glare and a shake of his head. The other male simply pouted back.

“You said you wanted me to be rough on you.”

“But not to bruise my bone!”

Everyone just laughed as Tom readjusted his clothing before sitting down again. 

“Still not as bad as when you almost broke my nose during ‘Thor’!”

Chris groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Don’t remind me! I still feel bad about that!” Tom threw a napkin at him, just to show his spite. 

“I don’t know, Tom, that’s a nice one, but I think I got you beat.” Chris Evans spoke up with a smile, rising from his seat to get ready to show off his own injury. “I woke up today and found a huge bruise right on my butt!” His hands were already on his belt, getting it undone and his pants open before the rest of the table protested, throwing napkins and straws and ice cubes at Evans in protest, yelling at him to stop.

“Oh, come on! We’re in public!”

“No one wants to see your ass Chris!”

With a wide smile, he simply sighed in defeat and went to pulling his pants back up. Around the restaurant, there came an audible chorus of ‘awww’ as he dressed. He turned around at the table behind them, blushing brightly when he saw it was occupied by five woman who were all watching very intently as he undid his pants.

“Sorry ladies, sorry. No show tonight, it seems I’ve been censored.” 

The women all smiled and glared, one of them blushing bright as they went back to their own dinner, eyes shifting in interest when they saw one of the actors move. 

“I think I might win this battle.” Hemsworth shrugged as no one made a move to try and one-up the bruise on Evans’s ass. He let a little smile form on his mouth as everyone turned their attention towards him, cocking eyebrows in question as to what he might be hiding under his clothes. 

“No, no, no,” Robert cut in when Chris made no move to reveal any skin. “You can’t just tell, to win you gotta show too! Can’t just leave us hanging like that!” 

Another shrug. “Alright, if you insist…” His smile only grew as he rose from his chair, taking off the jacket he wore so it was easier to pull his shirt up over his head, turning his face away from the table so his back was in clear view. 

Upon seeing it, everyone gasped. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?!” Scarlett asked quickly, gently pressing a finger against one of the dark red marks that ran down Chris’s back. She quickly pulled it away when she heard Chris hiss.

“Jesus, Chris! Those aren’t just bruises! Those are fucking scratches and cuts!” Jeremy coughed up, choking on his beer. 

“How the hell did you get those?” Robert asked, concern written all over his face. 

“They’re not that bad!” Chris turned around, pulling his shirt back down as he did so. “I think I got them from the fight scene we filmed two days ago. Nothing to worry about, they’re just a little sore.”

Everyone was so concerned for Chris’s back, no one noticed how red Tom’s face was.

\---

After dinner, they left to go back to set, all except for Scarlett and Jeremy, who stayed behind to have one more round of beers together. They both sat at the bar now, the rest of the restaurant fairly empty as they nursed down the last half of their drinks.

“Okay, that’s it. This has been bothering me since dinner.” Scarlett cut through their silence, downing the last half of her beer before slamming it down onto the counter. Jeremy looked at her sideways. “Jeremy, don’t give me that. You’re thinking the same thing. Tom and Chris didn’t have a fight scene two days ago.”

“You’re right. I was thinking the same thing. That and the bruise on Tom’s hip looked a little…odd. Like…sort of in the shape of a hand, maybe?” He licked his lips, trying to remember exactly what it looked like. 

“That and what the hell was with Chris’s back? Even if there was a fight, his outfit is thick enough those scratches would have never happened. Plus, didn’t they look really straight to you? And in those two groups…”

Jeremy smiled, taking another sip of his beer. “Yeah, almost like they were claw mar…”

Both of them paused, silent and still on their stools before, slowly, turning towards each other.

“That bruise looked like a hand. On his hip.”

“They were nail marks, Scarlett! Holy shit, those were fucking claw marks from—“

They both stopped talking once more, staring in horror at one another until, finally, their sanity sort of snapped.

“Oh god, oh god! We need another drink! Something harder—shit!”

“Tequila! Order a full thing of tequila! I need to wash my eyes out! Oh god, Chris and Tom—“

“WHERE THE HELL IS THE BARTENDER!?”

\---

Tom was on his hands and knees, head falling down between his shoulders as another sharp thrust rocked him forward.

“C-Chris—ah!—e-easy on the h-hips…they still hurt from last time…” Tom moaned as he felt the head of Chris’s cock rub hard against his prostate. 

“Ah—shit, hold on…” Chris’s movements paused as he withdrew from Tom’s body, flipping the other over onto his back, moving to wrap long legs around his waist before thrusting back into the warm body below him. Tom groaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the new position, squeezing his legs tight to bring Chris closer. “Better?”

“Much.”

Chris smiled, leaning forward to capture Tom in a kiss. Without thinking, Tom draped his arms down Chris’s back. He bit back a wince of pain as slender fingers traced over the long scratches still fresh on his skin. 

“S-sorry…” Tom mumbled, kissing along Chris’s jaw in apology. 

“It’s fine. Ah—you know…I can’t believe no one noticed.”

Tom managed a half smile before it disappeared in an ‘Oh!’ of pleasure as Chris quickened his pace. 

“I can’t believe—fuck—you showed them! Oh god—Chris! You need to s-stop grabbing me s-so HARD!”

Chris grunted. “You need to cut your nails!”

Tom only rolled his eyes, pulling Chris down for another kiss as if promising to do so in the morning.


End file.
